1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to an installation mechanism of LED lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is growing in popularity due to decreasing costs and long life compared to incandescent lighting and fluorescent lighting. Recently, a number of LED lighting apparatuses have been designed to replace the halogen apparatus, as well as other traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatuses. In some places such as exhibition halls, jewelry stores, museums, supermarkets, and some home lighting, such as large villas, will use a lot of strip LED lamps. Moreover, in addition to lighting equipments, such as general traffic lights, billboards, motor-lights, etc., also use light-emitting diodes as light source. As described above, for the light-emitting diodes as a light source, the advantage is power saving, and the greater brightness. Therefore, the use has been gradually common.
With the popularity of LED lamps, an LED table lighting is more and more widely used in some home. The LED table lighting has a biggest feature of thin. In order to make the LED table lighting become thinner, designers have made great effort. However, it give some trouble to install these increasingly thin LED table lighting. Usually, the LED table lighting is mounted by double-sided adhesive, But the double-sided adhesive may be susceptible to temperature, humidity and other environmental so as to result in failure, and after a long time the viscosity thereof decreases, which may finally result in falling off. Moreover, the LED table lighting may be directly mounted by screws. However, when using screws, the screws are either exposed directly to the outside, which affects the appearance, or it is installed by adding a decorative ring outside the screw, which will increase the cost and the thickness of the entire LED table lighting. As well as a mounting clip is use to install the LED table lighting, that is, the entire lamp body is clipped in a mounting clip. However, this installation method will affect the aesthetic and increase costs because of the installation of the mounting clip.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an installation mechanism of LED lighting which makes it possible to solve the above problem.